Future Sight
by RangerSteph21
Summary: Kimi and her best friend Bill are heading back to Hoenn after getting a free trip. However, it seems while she's there, Kimi's hiding something from Bill. And just to complicate matters, they both keep having strange dreams about their possible futures.


******Edit: ******10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

**The first chapter with my OC Kimi, I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you!  
><strong>

**I don't own Pokemon **

* * *

><p>It was your average Tuesday evening, the husband came in from work, the wife was busy making dinner, and the children were happily playing on the floor.<p>

"Daddy, you're home!" the little girl with her father's hair and her mother's eyes ran into her father's embrace. Followed shortly by the little boy with his mother's hair and father's eyes.

"Rory, Jane!" The children's father exclaimed.

From the kitchen his wife called, "Bill, dear, how was work?" Bill's wife had light purplish-blue hair that fell just between her shoulder and elbow. The woman had bright, turquoise eyes, and a brilliant white smile.

"Wonderful, honey, how was you're day?" Bill asked.

"Perfectly fine, thank you. I did a little housework, picked Rory and Jane up from school, and started dinner," she explained.

Bill smiled at his wife, "I'm glad you had a very good day, Kimi–"

* * *

><p>Bill shot out of bed. "Kimi?" he whispered to himself. "That dream was about me and…" Quickly climbing out of bed, Bill hurried to the bedroom just down the hall. Peering in, all he could see, sleeping peacefully in her bed, the girl from his dream. Bill's best friend Kimi.<p>

Kimi and Bill lived with Bill's parents in an average sized house overlooking the coast in Goldenrod City, Johto. Along with Bill's parents, his younger sister Clair lived with them. His older sister, Adria, moved out after she got married.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kimi, how did you sleep?" Bill's mother asked as she prepared breakfast.<p>

Kimi wore a pair of light blue shorts, a comfortable red t-shirt, and a pair of white ankle socks. Her hair was held up in a very messy ponytail, hanging from the side of her head. "Good morning. I slept very well, thank you, miss Sandy."

"Please, I asked you to call me Sandy."

"I'm sorry, miss Sandy," Kimi replied, shaking her head. "I just can not call you simply by your first name."

"I understand, I was the same way when I was your age. Hey, could you do me a favor, wake up sleeping beauty, and tell him if he's not up in the next five minutes, he forfeits his breakfast."

"Sure thing," Kimi giggled.

Kimi walked though the bright, sun shone hallway until she was outside Bill's room.

Knocking on the door frame she called, "Bill, its 8:46, your mother says you lose breakfast if you're not down in five minutes."

"Hmmmm, just ten more minutes, mom…" sleepy Bill answered.

"Oh no you don't." Kimi throw the blankets and sheets of Bill, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him out of bed.

"Ow!" Bill complained as he sat wide awake on the floor.

"I do that every morning, I'm surprised you still have not gotten used to it," Kimi commented as she started fixing Bill's bed.

"I will _never_ get used to you literally dragging me out of bed."

Kimi started to laugh, "Anyway, your mum made breakfast, and then after you're dressed we're visiting your grandfather for a picnic."

* * *

><p>After Bill and Kimi had breakfast and were dressed in their usual outfits: Bill in a light purple shirt and teal pants, and Kimi in an orange tang top, a red, light sweater, her light blue shirt, and her above-shoulder length hair help up on the top of her head, the family headed towards the train station.<p>

"It sure is convenient that we live so close to the Magnet Train, isn't it?" Clair excitedly asked.

"Sure is," Bill answered, humoring his sister. Upon noticing Kimi's confused face, he whispered, "Clair's never been on the Magnet Train before; we usually take the S.S. Aqua to Kanto."

"Makes sense, but I've never ridden it either," Kimi remarked. "Oh! That reminds me, Bill, I've got two tickets to Slateport City, Hoenn, what do you say about coming with me?"

"Sure! But, where would we stay, and for how long?" he questioned.

"Easy, with family, and for as long as you like."

* * *

><p>It was ten past eleven when Kimi, Bill, and his family meet up with Adria, her husband Deven, and their son Emmett in Cerulean City.<p>

Mid way thought the picnic on Cerulean Cove, Kimi's Pokenav went off.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to take this," she explained before leaving a short distance to answer.

"Hello? …Yes, this is Kimi Harkness … Uhm … Right … I'll come as soon as possible … When? Friday … Of course … I'll meet you there."

A few minutes later Kimi came back to the picnic. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Bill's grandfather forgave.

"Who and what was the call about?" Bill asked.

"Oh, nothing, just my cousin. She wanted to know if I was planning on coming home soon, she wants to meet up, nothing more," Kimi assured.

"Okay," Bill shrugged.

"Just to let you know, we're going to leave from Vermillion City to Slateport City on Thursday, and are going to stay with my cousin in Verdanturf Town," Kimi made up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, mystery, what's Kimi planning? What was the point of the phone call?<strong>

**The characters Adria, her name is pronounced just like it is spelled, and the same with Deven. **


End file.
